


Letters to Beatrice

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: Beatrice is in a Coma for three months, While the team is fighting the Battle against Adriel. Beatrice wakes up and finds letters from AvaWhat is in those letters read to find out
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Letters to Beatrice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfusedPewPewPew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPewPewPew/gifts).



> I want to thank confusedpewpewpew for giving me the title because you all know how hard it is to come up with a title. I hope you guys enjoy it.

When Beatrice woke up. She was in her room at Cat's Cradle. She looked around, to her right was her nightstand with an unplugged alarm clock and a stack of letters. To her left were a breathing machine, IV bag, and some blood bags. Next to that was a sleeping Camila, She reached down in the bottom drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a blanket, and put it over the smaller ex-nun. Beatrice shifts her attraction back to the stack of letters. She pulls off the first one and reads it. 

_Dear Bea,_

_I have written you a couple of letters during the time that you were in a coma. Forewarning my handwriting is shit. (I know language). I tried to write every time I was free so I could update you after you woke up. All those three months I thought about you every day, every hour, every minute. I love you, Bea. In this life or the next._

_-Ava_

~~~~~~ 

Beatrice whispers back the words to the letter like she was talking to Ava herself. She also makes a mental note to teach Ava how to improve her penmanship. She looks out the window and sees that it's night time. She decided to get a head start on reading. She wishes that Ava was in the room with her while she reads it but maybe after she is done with them, she can ask Ava why she did a letter system instead of waiting for her. 

_Dear Bea,_

_It had been a week since the Vatican. We barely escape. We were all injured but you were the worst out of us all. You had taken a spear to the stomach. You pushed me out of the way last minute. The last thing I remember was hearing you scream out in pain. Then all of a sudden a blinding light came out of nowhere and expelled all the wraith demons. As I was able to see all I saw was you on the ground not responding. Lilith picks you up and helps you to the van that Camila just hot wire in literally 3 seconds. We took you to the nearest Hospital and dropped you off. We waited for three days until those clown guards came after us and we had to leave you behind. That day was the one day I would regret for the rest of my life._

_-Ava_

~~~~~~ 

Beatrice knew that the halo Could have heal Ava in the matter of minutes. But Beatrice knows that Ava needed the halo energy to take on Adrien. She took herself that taking the spear was to keep the halo bearer safe, but that wasn't all true. The sister warrior couldn't let Ava get hurt she wouldn't be able to get over it if Ava got hurt halo or not. She Blinked back the tears and continued to read the next letter. 

_Dear Bea,_

_It's been two weeks since I last saw you. I fear that I might forget your face. We are stationed at a safe house that only Mary and Mother Superion knows about. Mother called us telling that the Holy Father and you under 24/7 watch. It broke my heart to know that I couldn't see you until this war was over. She also told us that the OCS was overrun with the rejected nuns. So we contacted Dr. Salvis. She was able to get us out of Rome. I was reading the warrior nun journal and found out that there is a weapon that can help us defeat Adriel. It was in the first warrior tomb in Switzerland. It made me remember the second conversation that we had where your asshole parents ship you off to boarding school. I hope after this we can be together again. I have to go now we are about to arrive. Until next time_

_-Ava_

Beatrice had a soft sad smile on her face as she came to an end with the letter. She folded up the letter and placed it on the nightstand. There was a soft groan to her left and she saw that Camila was stirring. Beatrice was so focused with the letters she forgot the ex-nun was there. 

"Bea! You are awake." Camila looked at her with a smile on her face. "I see that you started to read the letters."

"Yeah, I was just making a mental note on teaching her how to improve her penmanship." The younger woman shoulders tense for a second but it didn't go  
unnoticed. "Speaking of Ava. Where is she." 

"Why don't you finish catching up on the last pasted three months that you have been recovering a I will bring you to her." Beatrice gave a nod and grabbed the last letter on the nightstand. 

_Dear Bea,_

_It's been a couple of weeks since I last wrote. The team has been recovering since the last mission to get the sword. The mission didn't go as planned. There was Adriel servant Vincent, he had an army of possessed people ready to attack us. We were able to get the sword first but it was such a brutal battle that it left me awake at night. I blame myself for letting out that monster. If I would have listened to Lilith all those men, women, and children would be alive and living their normal lives. We captured Vincent and took him to tell us about the Adriel plan. He would sit there for hours on end and not say anything. But three months ago he said words that still haunt me. He said that Adriel had something that I hold dear to my heart. Then I knew where he was. He was coming after you. After letting Mary deal with him we sent out to the hospital that we dropped you off at. And there he was standing over you. You weren't you. Your eyes were black as night. You look so pale. I could see two wraith demons floating above your head. It was many hours later, after I sent that jackass back to hell. In that moment when I saw your face I felt I could breathe once more_

_-Ava_

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Beatrice looked at the end of the note to see it say follow Camilla to find me. Beatrice gave off a big smile. She gets to meet the love of her life after living to hate who she is for most of her younger days. Camila gave the sister warrior a nod and stood up. 

"Come and follow me. I bring you to her." Beatrice: Grab some shoes and a sweater and follow Camila. 

They walked to the Crypt at the back of Cat's Cradle. Beatrice wondered why Ava wanted to meet her in a place full of death. The Stop in front of two stones Slabs one with Sister Shannon and the other one for Ava Silva. When Beatrice read the words off the stone slab, Beatrice started to feel tears fall down her face. She felt a hand on her face to see Camila wiping them. She turns to look Camila in the eye and the ex-nun reaches into her pocket to pull out a small note. After she reads the letter she falls down on her knees crying hard.

_Hey Bea,_

_When I saw you on your bed not moving just lying there. I know that I can give you a second chance at life. My time is up. I live 12 years that I missed in the span of three months. I got to have a family that I have always wanted, fall in love with the most beautiful, badass, intelligent person I could ever know. So I beg Lilith to take it out of me and give it to you. It took a lot but I was able to get her to do it for me. I got to say my goodbyes to everyone but you. I wish I could talk to you as I took my last breath but I couldn't. I give you this chance because you gave me a second chance when I came back to fight in this war. I am so happy that I met you in this life, Bea. Can't wait to see you in the next_

_Love you so much_

_\- Ava Silva_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one study Hall period. Crazy I know. I hope you guys liked it and see you at the next post.


End file.
